Relax
by ShiniRoza
Summary: The New Directions are doing yoga and Kurt has to assist. Assist as in go around and help people with their poses. Assist as in touch them while doing so. Blaine doesn't seem to be very good at this particular exercise and Kurt is more than happy to help.


**Okay, so this is inspired by my yoga class yesterday. I was cooling sown at the end (basically lying on my mat, taking a nap without really falling asleep) and I thought, 'Omigod! Klaine doing yoga!' And thus…**

Kurt smiled at Blaine who was sitting cross legged on his yoga mat. He unrolled his own mat, settling down on it. He reached out, stretching his spine to grab his toes.

Blaine watched with a raised eyebrow as he wrapped both hands around his foot with ease, "How are you doing that? I'm like half your size and I can barely touch my ankles!"

Kurt shrugged, saying vaguely, "I've done some yoga before."

"Oh." He glanced over at where Kurt's hands were clutching his foot again and stuck out his arms, trying to do the same. He could feel a sharp ache in his back when he reached out to his toes, managing to tap them rapidly before having to get back up.

Kurt giggled from beside him, making Blaine huff, cross his arms and pout like a child, "Aww. Baby, it's okay. I've just been able to do this since I was a kid." He leaned over to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek, which he accepted, brightening up instantly.

Kurt leaned back and looked around the room where the rest of the New Directions were setting up their mats. Mr. Shue had found out that yoga increased flexibility, thus increasing their dancing abilities. He'd jumped at the idea, quickly signing the group up for weekly sessions.

Most of the members were pretty excited for the idea, but others (Puck) had dismissed it, claiming it was too soft. That had caused Mr. Shuester to lecture them about the importance of flexibility, and how to accept new things and try them out.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck, who was rolling out a dark blue mat next to Finn, grumbling about what they were about to do.

The group settled down as a young woman walked in, talking rapidly on a cellphone. She set down her bag, a mat roll falling out. She donned blue stretchy pants and a tight, pink tank top. "What do you mean you can't come?!" She screeched into the phone, "I told you- you know what? Whatever!" She rolled her eyes, tapping a few buttons on her device before throwing it into her bag.

She turned towards them, clapping her hands much like a first grade teacher, "Hello kids!" Though she looked frazzled, her smile was warm and her eyes twinkled kindly, "I'm Lisa and I'll be your instructor today. Sorry about that, my assist bailed on me. I was kind of counting on her because you guys are a beginner class." She looked like she was frustrated and Kurt could feel a bit of pity for the woman. "Oh!" She continued, "While I'm at it, I was wondering if any of you guys have done yoga before? Because if you have I could use some help."

Kurt looked over at Santana, Quinn and Brittany who glanced around nonchalantly. He knew for a fact that all Cheerios were required to do yoga, he'd had to do it himself. He'd been vague with Blaine when he'd said that he had done yoga before and he hadn't mentioned that he'd had to do it excessively during his brief stint on the squad. He gave Lisa a once over, feeling bad for the obviously desperate woman. He stood up, clearing his throat, "Uh, I have. I'm pretty good."

Blaine looked up at him, surprised as he walked to the front of the studio at Lisa's beckoning. She smiled in delight, "Oh, that's perfect! What's your name, honey?"

He smiled back, "Kurt."

"That's great! So when have you done yoga before?"

He swallowed, his eyes flitting to Blaine who was listening to their conversation intently. "When I was a, um, a cheerleader."

Kurt watched as Blaine's hazel eyes widened at that, and he quickly looked away, a blush unfurling over his pale cheeks. Lisa smiled again, "Well, that's perfect! So, what I'm going to need you to do is assist with the positions. You can just walk around and fix anything they might be doing wrong." Kurt nodded as she continued, "You don't really have to for anything for the first few exercises but once we start the actual stretching ones you can get up and assist."

"Sure." He returned to his mat as Lisa began to unroll her own.

He sat down beside Blaine, who was giving him a very urgent look, "Cheerleader? You never told me that!"

"It never really came up." He mumbled.

Blaine scoffed, quickly growing excited again as another question took his focus, "So you had like a uniform and everything? More importantly, do you still have it?" His eyes glazed over as Kurt nodded quickly, blushing cherry-red.

He was happy that Blaine's attention was diverted when Lisa began to talk again, "Alright everybody. So we're going to start off super simple. I want to mention now that if you start to experience any pain, you should stop immediately." Puck scoffed at that.

Lisa began to lead them through some breathing exercises ("_Inhale through the nose."_), sitting down. She got them to stand up and Kurt took that as his cue to get up and start walking around. "So this is Mountain pose, everybody. Very strong, very important. Remember this 'cause we'll be coming back to it often."

Kurt watched from the back of the room as Lisa led them to the 'Downward Dog' position, on all fours with the arms and legs straight up. He helped Rachel to straighten her legs and walked over to where Puck was. He stood behind him (_"Enjoying the view, Hummel?"_) and kicked out a leg between Puck's ankles, "Legs apart, Puckerman."

They stayed in the position for a few more moments and Kurt took the time to admire how adorable Blaine looked, a single curl falling into his eyes. He also took in how nice his black yoga pants fit him, tapering to all the right places. He swallowed visibly as Blaine strained to keep form and let out a deep breath when Lisa told them to get up.

They went through the same pose two more times before Lisa began something new. "Okay, now we are going to do one of my favorites, the Warrior pose! So everyone step back..." Kurt watched carefully, going over to correct the position of Sugar's foot.

He glanced over to where his boyfriend stood, facing the side wall, face set in determination and a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his neck. He walked over and without thinking, placed both of his hands on Blaine's hips, rotating them. Blaine's breath hitched and Kurt leaned over and boldly nipped at his ear, whispering throatily, "Hips facing towards the front."

Blaine stumbled a bit, and caught his footing managing to squeak out an, "Oh! Thanks."

Kurt could feel a heat rising to his cheeks, and he wondered if he'd gone too far. They were both still so new at this. But then Blaine gave him a sly grin and he could feel all his worries wash away. He grinned back, regaining confidence and walking back to the far end of the studio, winking over his shoulder as he did so.

The moved onto some of the sitting down poses and Kurt had to spend five minutes teaching Finn how to properly put one leg over his other knee and gaze over his shoulder (_"At what?" "I don't give a crap, Finn!"_). He'd received a trademark half grin and a, "Thanks, bro."

They moved onto balancing exercises, which to Kurt's utter delight, Puck had trouble achieving. Puck lifted his foot to place against his calf but quickly dropped it again when he could feel himself falling. He tried again, mumbling, "Stupid yoga. Who the hell needs to balance on one foot anyway?"

The three Cheerios were having no trouble and Kurt passed them on his way over to help Sam. Once he'd finished aiding him, he moved back to the front of the class beside Lisa. She leaned over slightly from where she was balancing on one foot, "Hey, could you help that boy out over there? The short one."

Kurt smirked a little, walking over to 'the short one', "Hey, baby. I've been told you're having trouble?"

Blaine pouted adorably, "Don't patronize me. We aren't all yoga gods like you." He attempted to lift his foot again, failing miserably as soon as it lifted off the ground.

Kurt smiled, "Okay, I'll be nicer to you because I love you. Try focusing on one thing."

"Like what?"

"Oh my god, you're worse than Finn! I don't know- just something you like in the room." He waved his arms around the studio.

Blaine grinned cheekily, "How can I do that if you keep moving?"

Kurt smiled in spite of himself, "Dork. Okay, we'll do this one step at a time. Shift all of your weight onto one foot…" Kurt explained each step carefully, until Blaine stood in the correct position. "There, you got it!"

Blaine beamed happily, stepping down quickly to steal a kiss from Kurt. "Thank you."

Kurt dropped a hand to squeeze one of Blaine's hips, "No problem." He placed a kiss on Blaine's nose, making him giggle, before returning to the front of the room.

They finished up the rest of the stretches without any problems, and soon it was time to cool down. Lisa's voice grew gentler as she spoke, "Okay, for cooling down I want everyone to lie belly up. Let the floor support you and let everything go. This is all about you."

Kurt watched as the group's eyes started to close and Lisa leaned over to him to whisper, "So, could you go around and do the relaxation technique? It's really simple, just put a slight amount of pressure on their shoulders and then let go. I have to go downstairs but I'll be right back."

Kurt nodded as she smiled and walked out the door, shutting it with barely a _click,_shutting the lights off. He made a beeline for Blaine who was breathing evenly and dropped to his knees beside his head. Blaine started gently when he heard but Kurt whispered, "Hey. I'm supposed to help you relax, so just stay calm, 'kay?"

"Mm. Sounds good."

Kurt reached out to place two hands on Blaine's shoulders pushing slightly to relieve any tension. Blaine sighed happily and Kurt bit his lip as a thought struck him. He looked around quickly, finding everyone half asleep and leaned over to place his lips on the bare expanse of Blaine's neck. His placed a few more gentle, soft kisses along the cord of his neck as Blaine smiled, moaning slightly when Kurt reached his collarbone and nipped gently.

He stood back up, pleased with his work when Blaine looked completely relaxed and unmistakably happy.

He walked around the room to finish the technique on everybody else. Lisa walked in, just as he was finishing up with Brittany, and he walked up to her. "Uh, I finished."

"Thank you so much. You are a lifesaver." She gave him a quick hug, which he accepted with surprise.

"No problem."

She looked at him, a sly grin on her face. "Okay, I have to ask. Is that your boyfriend over there?" She pointed at Blaine, who still had a blissful smile on his face.

He smiled shyly, "Yeah. Yeah, he is."

She squealed, clapping her hands together (lightly as to not disturb the group), "You are such an adorable couple!"

Kurt's eyes widened, other than Mercedes and Rachel, no one had ever told him that before. He regained his composure, "Thank you. That-that means a lot."

She smiled and patted his cheek before turning to face the New Directions. "So everyone can get up now." She flicked the lights on and the group blinked blearily at the sudden mass of fluorescent lights.

Kurt's eyes flickered over to Blaine who was regarding him with a fond smile. He winked, causing Blaine's hands to flutter against his neck and blush slightly. But then he winked back and Kurt could feel his heart swelling rapidly.

**So, all done! I love, love, love this!**

**This is dedicated to Finn/Cory, I miss him a lot. He was a good person and one mistake took his whole life. **

**Take the time to review and tell me what you think!**

**ShiniRoza xxx**


End file.
